


I Know Your Face... - short

by the_West_Wind



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: M/M, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_West_Wind/pseuds/the_West_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming of someone and actually meeting them are two different things- and don't always happen when or how you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Your Face... - short

Harowe walked moodily through the dense forest, lost in his own thoughts and barely noticing his surroundings. His irritation with the other courtiers had been slowly seeping deeper and deeper into his mind, and it was getting harder to ignore. He couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the best way to break their race from the Tablet's influence.

He shook his head angrily. He knew the Nightmare was right, that they could achieve so much more than a life tainted and controlled by other beings, and yet... Something was shifting through his core, unsettling him.

Nightmare was right, but the Court... Perhaps the Court was not? 

He kicked a fern viciously.

But now that he had let the thought form, he had to consider it. They had started out with the right idea – admittedly a while before he stepped out of his pod, but he was an intelligent and curious sylvari, and had learned much since joining Nightmare. But their ideals had been slowly twisted. Before, it had seemed like they wanted change, freedom. Now, they just wanted pain. There had to be more to it than that.

Didn't there?

He was distracted from his musings by the sound of another being pushing their way through the underbrush. He froze, then crouched down, cursing to himself quietly. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed anyone approaching.

Suddenly, a long grey snout pushed its way through the underbrush, mouth slightly open and panting. A wolf..?

He knew he should be afraid, should raise his staff in defense, and yet...

Time seemed to slow. He knew this wolf – he had seen it before. In his dream...

_The dark grey wolf crashed through the brush and came face to face with him as he crouched on the forest floor. It cocked its head, pale yellow eyes meeting his amber. It seemed to asses him quietly, mouth closing and ears pointed alertly in his direction. Then one flicked back, catching something he could not hear._

_But after a moment, he did hear it – a piercing whistle._

The whistle broke through his reverie, as he realized that it was not just part of his memory. He heard a distant shout, and then a distinct word as the whistler got closer.

“ _Pyre_!!”

“Pyrelight get back here, you're too far ahead! You're going to run into a damn moa or something!” 

In response, the wolf half-turned away from him, making a loud canine exclamation that seemed to say 'found something'.

“Oh for.. whatever it is, don't eat it!” The voice was rapidly approaching now, and he could see a human making their way through the trees. It – he – stopped when he saw Harowe, who had drawn himself back up to his feet.

“Is the wolf yours?” He hadn't meant to say anything, but he found that he couldn't help but blurt out the question.

“Ah yeah sorry, he didn't hurt you did he?” The human looked concerned. When Harowe shook his head, the concern turned into a midly embarrased smile. “He's always taking off on me.”

“I know him.” The human frowned at Harowe skeptically, one eyebrow raised. “I mean, I've seen him before. I saw his face in my dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Harowe and Kethrann (the human) were two of my and my S/O's first Guild Wars 2 babies.


End file.
